chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Chill Superstars PARADISE
Chill Superstars Paradise is an update to Chill Superstars, a fighting game published by G4E using the Ikemen engine. The roster was composed of characters requested by popular chill users, who were allowed to choose four characters each to create a "Squad". Chill Superstars Paradise adds 2 squads and 9 squadless characters, several stages, and features original tracks composed and performed by FΛLCO, including a new main theme for the game. The game includes special "Chill Legacy" characters, including characters G4E's LEGACY BATTLERS 2, ''Kay Lombardi's ''Timeleapt ''and ''23rd Extras, and Roxy S.'s original character Hideki Ryuga. The main theme of the first game is "Hyper Super Powers" 'by Fastway, whereas PARADISE uses '"Vision of Paradise" '''by J. STORM. Currently, two versions have been released, one with eleven characters and four stages and the final release with a default roster size of 39 characters, with 32 stages. Development Chill Superstars was originally concieved by 3krok after he experimented with the IKEMEN engine. The game's campaign was started when 3krok released a blog explaining very vague details and asking users to "pick any four characters they'd like to see in a fighting game". After a large amount of responses, Chill Superstars went underway under the working title "Project Ikemen", the word ikemen meaning "exciting face". The first version was released on September 4th 2015, and was private among a set amount of users to test the online features. Although the game was very barebones in terms of interface and gameplay, it was very unbalanced and messy mechanics and characters. During a special Chill Day Krok Talk on March 16th 2016, 3krok announced that a new version of Project Ikemen was in the works, now under the new title of "Chill Superstars". Several characters were announced for this version, including anticipated characters such as Falco Lombardi, and entirely new characters including Sonic the Hedgehog and Deadpool. The second "Revealbomb" occurred October 17th 2016, announcing the addition of ten new characters, including anticipated characters such as Shadow DIO and Vergil. Takeshi Koizumi, the game's first Chill original character, was also announced to be released at a later time as an additional character. On March 10th, Naruto Uzumaki was revealed for the game at the end of a tutorial video preview of the game, in this preview, the final Revealbomb date was revealed to be March 12th, the final Revealbomb announced marked the biggest Revealbomb in the game's history with nine character announcements (Marie, Silver, Sakura Kasugano, Satsuki Yumizuka, Yato, Zatch & Kiyo, Tohru Adachi, Spider-Man, and Roll). At the end, the release date was finally revealed to be March 16th 2017, marking Chill's fifth anniversary. On August 18, 2017, a large update to the game titled Chill Superstars Paradise was announced, with the reveal of nine new characters and three new stages. Gameplay The objective of the game is to defeat your opponent by either depleting their health as indicated by their health bar at the top of the game screen or have the higher health at the end of a round as indicated by a counter in the top center. To do this, the character use moves unique to the character to block, dodge, or attack the opposing character. A special "Fever Bar" located at the bottom of the screen fills up when attacking the opponent, which if filled can allow a character to use special attacks that yield greater damage than a regular attack after inputting the proper button combinations. Once the Fever Bar's reaches 3, a special "Pitch Perfect Skill" unique to the character can be used with a simple Quarter Circle Forward A+B+C command. PARADISE uses a tag team, 2v2 system, as such damage is much more explosive, and games last a single round. Playable Characters '''3krok's squad (Initial*) *Falco Lombardi *Mikoto Misaka *Tizoc *Marie LegionDX's squad (Initial) *Joseph Joestar *Kyo Kusanagi *Shadow DIO *Ruby Heart ZexalSlash's squad (Initial) *Jotaro Kujo *Ronald McDonald *Solid Snake *Captain Falcon ApolloFlare's squad (Available from 1.0) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Zero * Trunks Briefs Boombomb's squad (Available from '''1.0)' * Eli Ayase * Deadpool * Guts * Sakura Kasugano '''Kittystuff's squad (Available from '''1.0')' * Fox McCloud * Mewtwo * Batman * Hatsune Miku '''The Phantom Pain's squad (Available from 1.0)' * Hakumen * Vergil * Satsuki Yumizuka * Tohru Adachi Voltstorm-JAPAN's squad (Available from '''1.0)' * Goku * Poison * Yato * Silver the Hedgehog '''BlurayOriginals' squad (Available from 1.0)' * Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine * Roll * Spider-Man * Naruto Uzumaki Other/Special characters * Newbie (Available from 1.0) * Blaziken (Available from 1.0) * Kamijou Touma (Available from 1.0) (Despite the squad being initial, Falco would not be available until 1.0) Added in PARADISE * Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters) * Chun-Li (Street Fighter) * Baiken (Guilty Gear) * Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Chrom (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Maki Nishikino (Love Live!) * Cloud Strife (FINAL FANTASY VII) * Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Cyber-Akuma (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter) * Kuroko Shirai ("Toaru" series) * Eve (Original Character) * Joker (Original Character) * James Avalone (LEGACY BATTLERS 2) * Takeshi Koizumi (Timeleapt) * Hideki Ryuga (Original Character by Roxy S.) * Haruka Kaneko (23rd Extras) * Sam Yamada (23rd Extras) * JT (LEGACY BATTLERS 2) Stages Stages marked with an asterisk (*) do not have B-Sides. *Chichi & Nene's (Initial) *Fiery Sand Ruins (Initial) *Forest of Snow (Initial) *Takahara Amusement Park (Initial) *Woo Casino (Available from 1.0) *Peaceful Skyline (Available from 1.0) *Catus Station (Available from 1.0) *A Midsummer's Bliss (Available from 1.0) *Rooftop Concert (Available from 1.0) *Asamiya Concert (Available from 1.0) *Hong Kong Roof (Available from 1.0) *Aquarium (Available from 1.0) *Mexican Desert (Available from 1.0) *U.S.A. Yard (Available from 1.0) *Desolate Temple (Available from 1.0) *Beach Resort (Coming Soon) *Tutorial Stage (Available from 1.0)* *Training Stage (Available from 1.0)* Trivia * Three characters, Hotaru Futaba, Akatsuki, and Nameless, were all planned to be playable characters, but were cut due and replaced before 1.0 by Tizoc, Marie, and Shadow DIO respectively. * Chill Superstars is the first project in the Project Chill 5th anniversary lineup to be released. * Asamiya Concert's B-Side is an homage to Chill Superstars' sister title, DanceDanceRevolution CHILL MiX. Category:Chill Superstars Category:Games